pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Gun Titan
This mechanical colossus of bulky, armored plates has many-barreled canons where its hands should be. Gun Titan (CR 25) XP 1,638,400 N Colossal construct Init +7; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +43 --- AC 40, touch 5, flat-footed 37 (+3 Dex, +35 natural, –8 size) hp 300 (40d10+80); fast healing 40 Fort +13, Ref +28, Will +13 Defensive Abilities bulletproof, indestructible; DR 15/epic; Immune acid, cold, construct traits, magic --- Speed 50 ft. Melee 2 slams +36 (10d6+37/x3) Ranged 2 cannons +36 vs. touch AC (16d6/x4) Space 30 ft.; Reach 30 ft. Special Attacks bombs, meltdown, strafe, trample (as part of a move action, 10d6+22, DC 40) --- Str 41, Dex 41, Con —, Int —, Wis 11, Cha 1 Base Atk +40; CMB +63; CMD 76 Feats Awesome Blow (B), Improved Bull Rush (B), Power Attack (always active) (B) Skills Acrobatics +11 (+40 when jumping); Racial Modifiers +24 Acrobatics when jumping SQ armor plating, unlimited ammunition --- Environment any Organization solitary Treasure none --- Armor Plating (Ex) A gun titan has a maximum Dexterity bonus to Armor Class of +3 and a –4 armor check penalty, as if it were wearing a breastplate. Bombs (Ex) As a standard action, a gun titan can launch up to four bombs from launchers incorporated into its shoulders. Each bomb must be launched at least 50 feet, and has a maximum range of 1000 feet. A bomb explodes in a 30-foot-raidus burst, dealing 6d6 points of bludgeoning and piercing damage to creatures and objects (no save). It ignores the hardness of stone and wood. Bulletproof (Ex) A gun titan counts its full Armor Class as its touch Armor Class against attacks made with firearms. Immunity to Magic (Ex) A gun titan is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance. Indestructible (Ex) A gun titan is nearly impossible to destroy. Even if reduced below 0 hit points, its fast healing continues to restore hit points, though the gun titan is helpless unless above 0 hit points. It can only be permanently destroyed by a sphere of annihilation or by breaching the core of its body. A gun titan's core is breached once it has taken a cumulative total of 900 points of damage (after damage reduction) while at negative hit points. This damage need not be dealt all at once. Meltdown (Ex) When a gun titan is permanently destroyed, the core of its body cracks open, exposing the nuclear fire that powered it. The gun titan's remains are completely destroyed. The space once occupied by the gun titan permanently gains the fire-dominant planar trait in place of any other elemental planar trait, and permanently emanates invisible poison whose effects are dependent upon an exposed creature's distance from the poison's source, as follows: Invisible Poison (1000 ft. from source): Poison—emanation (creatures exposed once per hour); save Fort DC 10; frequency 1/day; effect 1d2 Con damage; cure 1 save. Invisible Poison (240 ft. from source): Poison—emanation (creatures exposed once per minute); save Fort DC 15; frequency 1/hour; effect 1d2 Con damage; cure 2 consecutive saves. Invisible Poison (60 ft. from source): Poison—emanation (creatures exposed once per round); save Fort DC 20; frequency 1/minute; effect 1d2 Con damage; cure 3 consecutive saves. Strafe (Ex) A gun titan's cannons have multiple, rotating barrels that fire at fully-automatic speeds. Whenever a gun titan attacks with a cannon, it may make a single attack that strafes a 30-foot line whose two endpoints are anywhere within the cannon's range. The gun titan makes an attack roll against each target within that line, dealing cannon damage to each target successfully hit. Trample (Ex) A gun titan can use its trample ability as part of a move action instead of using it as a full-round action. It can still deal trample damage to a given creature only once per round. Unlimited Ammunition (Ex) A gun titan's body continuously absorbs elements from its environment and uses these raw materials to generate bombs and ammunition. As a result, a gun titan never runs out of these munitions. Built by an unknown, ancient race, gun titans are golem-like war machines that take the form of colossal bipeds with cannons for hands. Their bodies are sculpted from bundles of glass-like fibers encased in armored, ceramic plates as hard as adamantine. At the heart of each gun titan is a ball of poisonous fire the glows as bright as the sun, providing the titan with nearly limitless energy. Although gun titans resemble golems, the means of crafting and animating their component parts are beyond anything currently known. Gun titans are, effectively, minor artifacts. Some would call them major artifacts. The relics of a lost civilization, gun titans are beholden to arcane programming whose logic makes little sense in the modern world. A given gun titan is prone to stand, statue-like and immobile, for centuries at a time, only to explode into a weeks-long campaign of violence without warning or provocation, laying waste to its immediate surroundings. Currently, no one knows what it is that provokes such a rampage. At least one secretive cabal exists that seeks to uncover and exploit that knowledge. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Construct Category:Monsters